Kenapa
by Bandana Merah
Summary: Kau membuatku muak. Membuatku terlihat bermuka dua dan membuatku tersudut. fem Egypt-fem Turkey OOCnes


**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

_Don't like? Just read it. Please_..^^

**WARNING**

Fic rada ISLAMI tanpa bermaksud membawa perpecahan mengenai SARA

Tak bermaksud menyinggung perbedaan keyakinan

Yori berterima kasih atas saran, kritik atau flame,

asalkan tak mengandung pertikaian SARA

.

.

_This is just fic after all_

.

.

_My pleasure if you read it_

.

* * *

.

Kau membuatku muak. Membuatku terlihat bermuka dua dan membuatku tersudut.

* * *

**ヘタリア****Axis Powers © ****日丸屋秀和****Himaruya Hidekazu**

**Writen & created by Chooteisha Yori**

**Fem-Egypt (Zahara) & Fem-Turkey (Laila)**

**[ OOC dan segala kekurangannya ]**

* * *

_Bukankah kita sama?_

_Yang membawa agama ini Nabi yang sama?_

_Kau membuatku terlihat buruk dengan sikapku._

"Masa _akhwat_ seperti itu. Bergaya kelaki-lakian?" Laila mendelik sinis. "Ngomong tuh yang sopan."

"Lah _nee_. Ini cuma bercanda saja. Bukannya _nee_-_chan_ juga sering bercanda begini? Mengapa aku tak boleh bercanda? Aku cuma seperti ini di kamar. Tak bersama dengan dengan senior-senior priaku." Zahara berargumen.

"Tetep saja." Laila meninggalkan Zahara termangu sendiri.

_Bukan! Bukan kelaki-lakian. Aku hanya terlalu banyak bergaul dengan pria._

_Tak salah bukan bila aku sedikit menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan?_

_Kau tahu aku bukan wanita yang mudah bergaul dengan orang lain._

_Bolehkah aku hanya berteman?_

_Sekedar berteman..._

_...berkhalawat ya?_

_Aku.. aku harus memperbaiki sikap..._

* * *

Kenapa

* * *

"Zahra, sholat itu pelan-pelan!" Laila mendelikku setelah sholat dengan nada tak suka.

"Cepat bagaimana, Laila-_nee_? Itu sudah pelan. Aku tadi tidak membaca surah pendek. Kan tadi sholat sunnah. Aku pikir Laila juga mau sholat makanya sholat sunnahnya aku singkat."

"Terserah sih. Yang sholat siapa, yang dosa siapa," kaa gadis bertahi lalat di pipi itu.

_Tuhanku yang Maha Tahu._

_Tuhanku yang Maha Melihat._

_Engkau pasti tahu aku. Bagaimana diriku?_

_Mengapa dia tetap saja menghakimiku tanpa melihat kenyataan bahwa dia sendiri bahkan melakukannya lebih cepat lagi?_

_Bahkan tidak ada tuma'ninah?_

_Bahkan dia sendiri sering lalai._

* * *

Kenapa

* * *

"Zahra, makan yuk. Aku lapar nih. Seharian bekerja membuat lambungku memaksa minta diisi segera," ajak Laila sambil mengganti bajunya di depan Zahra. Salah satu kebiasaan Laila yang tidak pernah dilihat di rumahnya. Bukankah Rasulullah melarang membuka pakaian selain di rumah suaminya?

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Imam Ahmad dan Abu daud yang diriwayatkan dari Abu Mailiah, "Ada sejumlah wanita dari Syam menemui Aisyah Radiallahuanhu. Maka Aisyah bertanya,'Siapa kalian?' 'Kami dari Syam,' jawab mereka. 'Apakah kalian berasal dari daerah yang wanita-wanitanya masuk ke tempat pemandian umum?' tanya Aisyah lagi. 'Ya,' jawab mereka.

Mendengar hal itu, maka Aisyah berkata, 'Aku mendengar Rasulullah SAW bersabda : "Tidaklah seorang wanita melepaskan pakaiannya di rumahnya, melainkan ia telah mengoyak antara dia dengan Allah Ta'ala." Dalam riwayat lain dikatakan, " Melainkan ia telah mengoyak tabir antara dia dan Alah Ta'ala." (Baca hal 68) Memang hadis ini lebih mengkhususkan untuk pemandian umum. Namun ada satu hadist yang menyatakan wanita tak boleh menampakkan auratnya sesama wanita diantara lutut dan pusar. Muslim meriwayatkan bahwa Rasulullah SAW bersabda : "Laki-laki tidak boleh melihat aurat laki-laki lain dan wanita pun tak boleh melihat aurat wanita lain." (baca hal 143)

"Maaf _nee_-_chan_. Aku sudah makan di luar." Zahara menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Dimana kau makan tadi?" tanya Laila. Kali ini ia mengintrogasi Zahara.

"Makan di kantin."

"Kok tak mengajakku?"

"Aku makan bareng senior-seniorku, _nee_. Tak mungkin aku menunggumu. Jam keluar kita berbeda."

"Kau! Akhwat tapi makan bareng laki-laki. Apa kata orang?" ungkap Laila dengan nada tak suka. Zahara istigfar dalam hati.

"Tapi aku rame kak. Tidak berdua saja. Lagi pula penjaga kantin yang wanita kenal aku."

"Tetap saja. Mana ada wanita berkerudung dalam makan dengan pria?"

_Lah aku harus menunggu siapa?_

_Masa aku harus makan sendiri terus?_

_Apa aku tak dianggap menarik diri dari pergaulan. _

_Aku masih baru. _

_Bukankah sewajarnya aku mengenal orang-orang di sekitarku?_

_Mungkin caraku salah._

_Tapi laila-nee tak usah membentakku begitu._

_Bahkan dia berboncengan berdua dengan pria yang sama sekali bukan muhrimnya._

_Dan itu tak apa?'_

'_Bukankah kami sama-sama muslimah?_

_Mengapa peraturannya begitu berbeda?"_

* * *

Kenapa

* * *

"Kau akhir-akhir ini tertutup Zahara. Ada masalah?" tanya Laila khawatir. Zahara memang banyak diam akhir-akhir ini. Ia tak lagi bercanda. Tak pernah bercanda, bercerita, sering pulang sendiri dan sering tidur malam. Padahal awal-awal memasuki kos Zahara sangat manja dan kekanakan padanya. Menceritakan semua hal padanya. Ini benar-benar aneh.

Zahara menggeleng. "Masalah apa?" Zahara tersenyum tipis. Tidak lagi tertawa manja lagi.

"Tidak... tidak apa."

_Tahukah kau, Aku menjaga sikapku_

_Tahukah kau aku menangis tengah malam saat kau tertidur pulas_

_Tak tahukah kau aku silahturahim ke rumah tetangga agar waktu bersamamu berkurang_

_Tak apa._

_Allah SWT mempersiapkan sesuatu untukku._

_Dengan ini aku mengerti dengan siapa aku harus berteman akrab_

_Mengerti berbagai macam tipe manusia_

_Kau katakan __**akhwat**__ harus berteman dengan __**akhwat**_

_Sungguh agama kita dibawa oleh satu Nabi..._

_...amalan pun hendaknya sama_

_Kenapa kita begitu berbeda?_

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/n yang panjang**

Dikala galau Yori harus mencari pelampiasan pada menulis. Cuma jeritan hati. Bila ada masukan Yori tunggu di kolom review.

Sumber hadist diambil dari buku

Judul : "300 DOSA yang diremehkan WANITA"

Penulis : Syaikh Nada Abu Ahmad

Penerbit : Kiswah Media.

Yori menyarankan untuk mebaca buku ini bagi wanita muslimah. Bacaan ringan dikala senggang yang penuh dengan manfaat.

* * *

**TERIMA KASIH SUDAH BERKUNJUNG**


End file.
